Keigo Takami
|epithet= |birthday= |age=22 |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |bloodtype= |quirk= Mighty Wings |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 184 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= }} is the former No.3 Pro Hero and the current No. 2 Pro Hero. Appearance Hawks is a tall man with messy, light colored hair. Due to his Quirk, he possesses very large dark colored wings. He wears a dark shirt with a wavy pattern, a light jacket, light pants, a belt, headphones and a visor. Personality Hawks is carefree, jovial and dislikes formalities, often acting in a spontaneous and unpredictable way while being cocky and taunting. He believes that popular approval is the most important metric a Pro Hero should be judged for and does not appear to take the official rankings seriously, showing preference for the lower ranks as it would allow him to act more freely and avoid the burdens of being a top hero. He is very talkative and can have a long, onesided conversation casually, while doing his work as a hero. He also claims that he'll always strive for what he longs for. Still, he is said to be ferocious in regards to his pro hero duties and understands the importance of a leader figure among all heroes after All Might's retirement. History At 18 years old, Hawks started a hero agency and by the second half of that year, he ranked in the top 10 of the Hero Billboard Chart JP; the youngest and fastest hero to do so. Four years later, he ranked up to become the No. 3 pro hero and took on Fumikage Tokoyami as an intern. Synopsis Pro Hero Arc In November, Hawks is presenting in the second half of the year's Hero Billboard Chart JP. During the event it is announced that Hawks rises up one rank to No. 2 in the Top 10 hero ranking. Disinterested in the speeches of the other Heroes, Hawks interrupts Edgeshot and takes the microphone. Hawks flies above the podium and gives a speech about how the approval rating system is the most important of all and how he disdains the speeches of the other heroes. Hawks flies down and hands the microphone over to Endeavor. After Endeavor's assuring statement, Hawks applauds him. Backstage in Endeavor's room, Hawks is talking to a displeased Endeavor, since he enraged him during the event. Hawks explains that he tried to help Endeavor on the podium as he sees that Endeavor is fit to be a new leader to support everyone after All Might's retirement and expresses that he sees himself not fit to have that role, preferring to be in the lower ranks. Before Endeavor leaves dissatisfied of him, he requests Endeavor for a team-up as there has been an increase concerning sightings in his area, reminding Endeavor about the Nomus, to the Flame Hero's shock. Hawks brings Endeavor to Kyushu where he decides where they will eat to discuss the proposal of working together. During their trip, Hawks effortlessly takes out an extreme follower, helps civilians and socializes with his fans. Hawks decides to eat with Endeavor at Umai building, where Hawks tells Endeavor about the appearing rumors of the Nomus around the country instilling fear in the civilians and asks Endeavor, as the no. 1 hero, to reassure them. After getting the check, they are attacked by the rumored Nomu. Hawks is tasked by Endeavor to evacuate the building while he battles the creature. Quirk and Abilities : Hawks possesses a Quirk that grants him hawk-like wings, which allows him the ability to fly in the air. Hawks is also capable of shooting out his feathers from his wings to strike an opponent. Hawks is able to effortlessly control the movement of the feathers, which are capable of carrying medium-sized objects such as a bag of groceries or a dog or adult human beings with just a single feather for each one. Hawks mentions he doesn't have enough feathers to hold up a collapsing building implying that if he did had more he would be able to hold it up. Overall Abilities: Nothing is known about his abilities, though it can be assumed he is tremendously powerful befitting his position as the No. 2 ranked hero. Trivia *His wings and overall appearance is similar to . *He is the first Pro Hero to explicitly not have attended U.A References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Internship Employers Category:Mutants